The Angel Maker
by luckypixi
Summary: Ever wondered how Castiel became an angel? Sam and Dean find an interesting passage in an old book and have some questions for their angel  Angst and fluff. Dean/Cas Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Just a short two chapter that wouldn't leave me alone! :D**

**First of a two parter, last one up later!**

**Please read and please don't forget to review! – I shall review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean, come and look at this.'

Dean opened his eyes and groaned, unwilling to leave his warm little niche on Bobby's sofa. They had just got back from a non-stop hunt which had left them both exhausted. While Dean preferred to sleep to regain his strength, apparently Sam thought that he could recharge his batteries by reading a few good books.

He pushed himself off the sofa, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and shuffling barefoot into Bobby's study. Bobby himself had gone on a solo hunt- a suspected Wendigo on the border of Indiana. That had left the two brothers alone for several days, in charge of the house.

'What's up, Sam?' he yawned, stretching. Sam was sat in front of Bobby's desk, books piled up around him so you could barely see his face. A stone cold cup of coffee sat by his hand.

'Look what I've found' Sam pressed a large, ancient looking book in Dean's hands. Dean turned it over to study the cover.

'"The Complete Study of Angels"?' Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Sam?'

Sam nodded earnestly and pointed at the page that he had opened for Dean. 'Read it.' he encouraged.

Dean sighed and looked down. '" The earliest angels were believed to have been created from humans, just as the first demons were humans. These angels would retain their human experiences and this will shape their future sympathies." He looked up at Sam.

'You're showing me this why?'

'Cas.' Sam told him.

Dean just looked back at him, perplexed. 'What about him?'

'Think about it- he said that his superiors questioned his sympathies. Maybe it's because of this' he pointed at the book, as though it made perfect sense.

'Because of what?' Dean shook his head, sleep still befuddling his brain.

'Because he was human. Maybe Cas was human once. That's why he could live amongst us so easily. Because he was used to it.'Sam sighed when his brother shrugged at him again. 'Think about it- Cas might not be the most socially interactive guy we've ever met, but he's better than most other angel's we've met. Because he's had experience before.'

'Sam, what the hell did you put in your coffee?'

'Dean, just listen to me. I've been reading about this all day; it says that the first angels were humans. They fit in with humans, interact with them. It fits with Cas, how comfortable he was when he was with us. The other angels were then made by God. Apparently these human-angel hybrids are dying out'

'You're saying Cas was a human?'

'No, I'm saying we should ask him.'

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 'I'm sure he's got better things to do other than answer our Twenty Questions.'

Sam leaned back in his chair. 'There's no harm in asking him.'

Dean gave him a look and was rewarded with the full scale puppy pound look.

'Fine.' He grumbled, taking his phone from his pocket.

'This had better be freaking worth it.'

**How will Cas take to the Boy's questions?**

**Find out soon...**

**Thanks for reading- please please review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

**Part two of two here!**

**Now Cas answers the Boy's questions and we learn a little bit about Cas' back story.**

'Hello Dean.'

Sam and Dean looked up and smiled at the angel who had materialised in front of them.

'Hey Cas' greeted Dean with a smile. It had been a few days since he had seen the angel and he had missed him.

'What's wrong?' Cas looked worried, scanning the brother's faces,

'We just wanted to ask you a question.' Sam told him, motioning for him to sit down. Castiel took the seat and frowned.

'About what?'

'You.' Dean dragged a chair next to the angel and sat next to him, putting his hand comfortingly on his leg. 'Sammy found an old book about angel lore. Apparently the oldest angels were once humans. You know, they fit in with humans nowadays because they used to be one. Know anything about that?'

Castiel kept his face carefully neutral. 'Maybe. Why do you want to know?' he asked, blue eyes scanning Dean's green ones.

Dean smiled weakly. 'Sammy had an idea that cos' you seem to fit in with the humans, you maybe were one once. What do you think?'

Castiel looked up, perhaps out of habit and sighed. 'Yes. I think Sam is right.'

Dean looked at him with surprised. 'You were human?'

Cas sighed and looked down. Sam and Dean leaned closer when the angel started to speak, so quietly they could barely hear him. 'I only remember bits and pieces.' He stopped, as though searching for an answer, thinking hard. 'I was born in the sixteenth century. To a poor family. I had a mother, father and brother. I can't remember their names.'

Dean nodded and patted him gently to continue. 'My father was a drunkard. A mean drunk. He would beat my mother almost daily. She tried to shield me and my brother but she never quite managed it.'

Sam shifted. 'Okay, But how'd you become an angel?'

'Just let him speak, Sam' interrupted Dean, scowling. The angel seemed to want to get this off his chest.

Castiel took a few minutes to continue, as though fishing for memories. 'My father liked to have a gamble. He would spend entire nights down the local inn. One night he picked the wrong guy to make a deal with.'

Dean's eyes widened. 'He bet with a-'

'Crossroads demon, yes' clarified Cas.

Dean whistled. 'Carry on'

Cas looked down again. 'He bet a soul that he would win in a card game. Of course he lost. But it wasn't his soul he had betted. It was mine.'

There was a shocked silence. 'Your soul?' Sam muttered. 'How old were you?'

Cas thought hard. 'Ten or eleven' he told the youngest Winchester.

Dean leaned towards his angel. 'How do you remember all this?'

Castiel turned to him. 'Zachariah used it as a torture method. Flood me with memories of the past to try and break me.'

Dean nodded and turned away, a lump forming in his throat.

'Carry on, Cas.'

Castiel sighed. 'My father didn't get a year long deal. He had dealt at 24 hours. I had 24 hours before the hellhound came for me.'

'Jesus' Dean stood up abruptly, his chair skidding backwards.

Cas continued. 'All I remember after that was coming back from the workhouse and hearing those howls. I ran, as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. I barely got 10 paces when it got me.'

'Son of a bitch' growled Dean, to no one is particular.

Castiel turned to look at him, concern in his eyes. 'This was years before you were even born, Dean. There's no need for you to get angry.'

'Carry on, Cas. How did you become an angel after that? You went to hell I guess?'Sam pushed the angel further.

Castiel nodded. Dean made a pained noise from the back of his throat.

'I woke up strapped to a table. There were demons around me. They always seem to prefer the younger prisoner.'

'How long were you there?' Whispered Dean. He knew how horrific hell had been for him; how could it have been for a ten year old?

'About 300 years.' Answered Cas.

Dean swore and sat heavily down on his chair.

'One day I woke to a bright light. I was scared, but the light dissipated to form a man. He told me he was an angel and that I was saved. I was too weak to fight back, so I just lay there as he dragged me out of hell.' Cas looked up. 'The angel told me I would have to go back to the beginning, that I was destined to become an angel.'

'Who was the angel?' asked Sam.

Castiel looked at him with an open face. 'It was Uriel.'

Dean whistled and sat back in shock. Junkless had saved Cas?

'He took me back to when God formed the Earth. I went back thousands of years to learn how to become an angel. I was given a second chance. I wasn't going to mess it up.'

Dean nodded. That explained why Cas was always acting like he had a stick up his ass. He had to prove himself to his brothers for giving him a second stab at life.

'I still remember my family. Not my father so much, but it explains how us human angels pick our vessels.'

Sam frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'My brother went on to have children. Then they had children and so on and so forth. Me and my brother's surname? Novak.'

Dean and Sam stared at him.

Cas nodded. 'Jimmy Novak is my predecessor. He has my blood. We're related, albeit distantly.'

'That's what you meant when you said he had special blood.'

The angel nodded. 'He is my very distant nephew. Or something like that.'

Sam and Dean gawped. Castiel sighed, sensing that the conversation was over.

'If that's all you wanted?' he said, standing up.

'No, are you ok? You know, after reliving all that?' Dean stood up with his, putting his hand on his angel's shoulder.

Cas smiled and nodded. 'I've lived with these memories for thousands of years, Dean. I'm used to it now.'

Dean leaned in to kiss the angel in a sweet kiss. 'If you need to talk-'

Cas smiled and kissed him again. 'Yes, Dean.'

He looked at Sam, who was pointedly not looking at the other two exchanging kisses.

'I think I needed to talk about that, Sam. Thank you.'

The younger Winchester nodded and Castiel vanished.

Dean sighed and looked at his brother. They shared a look, which probably read that they should have probably left it alone. This conversation had probably affected the angel more than he was letting on.

Dean went to sit back down on the couch, Sam burying himself back into his book. If Castiel needed to talk, he knew where he was.

And he was always willing to listen.

**I thought that would be an interesting take on the Life and Times of Castiel.**

**Please review and let me know what you think- I would love to know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
